This invention relates to certain substituted 2,4-dioxodiazolidines and 2,4-dioxothiadiazolidines and to their use in herbicidal formulations. In particular, this invention relates to certain specific compounds falling within the general formula ##STR2## in which R is lower alkyl; X is H, halo, lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl, or lower alkoxy, including multiple substituents; Y is H, halo, lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl, lower alkoxy, or phenoxy, including multiple substituents; and Z is C or S.
The compounds of the present invention, as will be seen from the description and test data which follow, have utility as both pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides against a wide range of plant species. These compounds are of particular utility in the control of weeds associated with corn crops. undesired plant growth. Inhibitive control and modification include all deviations from natural development such as, for example, total killing, growth retardation, defoliation, desiccation, regulation, stunting, tillering, stimulation, leaf burn, and dwarfing. The term "herbicidally effective amount" is used to denote any amount which achieves such control or modification when applied to the undesired plants themselves or to the area in which these plants are growing. The term "plants" is intended to include germinant seeds, emerging seedlings and established vegetation, including both roots and above-ground portions.